Never Apologize For That
by dreamerwatergirl
Summary: Kendall never should have begged him to come. Not when he knew the sort of people his friends would and would not accept. Can he show Logan just how much cares about him and just how amazing he is no matter what people may say? One-shot! Kogan! T for words from Beowulf.


**A/N: I wrote this as an assignment for my Lit. class. The assignment was to write a story using vocabulary words from **_**Beowulf **_**and naturally I think Kogan. Sure why not. Since it did turn out like that I might as well put it online. Sure why not. Sorry for weird words. It does come from **_**Beowulf**_** be aware of that. Thanks! As always sorry if it sucks! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. =( **

Never Apologize For That

The night was meant to be fun. It was meant to be perfect or at least that's how my mind and Camille convinced me it was supposed to be. The trees were sumptuous with the lights dangling along the branches and the torch fires reflecting on the mere. But the one thing, only thing, I didn't think of was the people. The people that would hasp him into the 'uncomfortable being judged' position that he had hated so much and it's why he ran off. I shouldn't have begged him to come to this party as a boon. "For me," I said knowing that he would. I know these people and they barely accept me. With guilt filling my mind, I chased after him.

It's not like I actually can blame him when someone with Jett's flirting prowess starts making such advances, the ones that will most likely get him punched by me. Not to mention the three Jennifer hoop him the way they always do with new people. I would have run then not when people started to rip me apart for just being me. I can still hear the words they called him. I can still see his beautiful brown eyes trained on the stone ground. The words he said before he 'bequeathed' me to my friends were ringing in my ears as I jogged the silent passageway he took. "Sorry. I guess my sexual orientation is more renown than I thought. I should bequeath you before I embarrass you more. I'm so sorry." Is what he said to me as people whispered behind us.

He was gone before I could even get his name out . I slowed my footsteps as I heard a quiet sob. I skulked forward and wrapped a comforting arm around his waist from behind. He jumped because apparently I skulk better than I realized. "Kendall?" His voice shook and it broke my heart. I tightened my grip and whispered a soft 'yeah' into his ear. "Kendall, I'm sorry." He turned in my arms but I wouldn't let him go, not again. "For what?" I asked tilting his chin up so I could look into the eyes that I loved so much. "For not being able to be worth anything… for being such an ignominious figure that I get mocked out of a party" His tears began to spill again and I placed his head on my chest letting him cry while I placed my chin his in his short black hair.

Trying to give him some solace, I made circles on his back and hushed his muffled heaving breaths. I began to tell him that he was sorely wrong softly but he spoke again. "For being me," His words shook as he did. I abandoned the feeling of guilt and replaced it with a form of anger. It made me angry to hear him apologize for being himself. I wasn't going to let him believe it any longer, not when I'm around to tell him differently. He started to speak again but I pulled him back slightly and bore my green eyes into his and the words died in his throat.

"Logan, you are the most self-less, caring, kindest, sweetest, smartest, so adorable it makes me wonder how you are even with me, most amazing person that I have ever known. You are the one that makes me happy with only a smile. You are the one who knows what a coffer is and still giggles when I say 'pirate booty'. You are the one person in this world that I love more than anything. I love you because you are you. And don't you ever say 'you're sorry' for that because I won't have it." I wiped away the last of his tears from his pale cheeks with my thumbs as he blushed.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around my neck. I hugged him and whispered, "I love you, never forget that." He whispered back "Don't think you'll let me or I could. 'Cause I love you too." I leaned down and kissed him letting him know again everything that I told him and much more. After that one kiss I held him and swayed to the faint music in the background. He yawned and I smiled. "Come on I'll take you back to your book." I grabbed his hand in mine. "Or the party… as long as you don't leave me alone with Jett." I smiled again and gave his hand a squeeze letting him know that it was never going to happen.


End file.
